fatum sidereus
by GREMLINGIZMO
Summary: Our favourite characters from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are introduced to two new characters (maybe more!), and trouble follows.
1. Default Chapter

"Bantor, it's perfect" A cold lifeless voice Draco Malfoy recognized as his own father's voice rung through his ears as he slept.  
  
Thank you sir." Lucius Malfoy's voice was followed by a gruff, scratchy one that was full of undeniable fear.  
  
"When can I give it to him?" an obviously pleased Mr.Malfoy replied," I would think on his 15th birthday." It sounded as if he were going to say more, but he just stayed silent letting the seconds turn to minutes. A short period of time had gone by when finally Mr.Malfoy spoke again.  
  
"Well?" He commanded, without any hesitation he continued talking to Bantor as a teacher would a child" It would not do to have a servant who does not answer my questions, especially when it pertains to the dark arts. That is essential."  
  
Draco felt as if a sheet of frost had just been laid over him, then as quick as it had come it was gone and it was now replaced with a hot surge of light burning in his eyes.  
  
Draco's grey eyes opened ,shining like silver in the morning light.Crabbe and Goyle were leering over him with a strange look on their faces as if Draco were wearing pink underwear.  
  
"What?"Draco asked sitting up in his bed.He was in his dormitory at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.Crabbe squinted his eyes and then throwing a wary look at Goyle replied in a voice that told Draco something was up.  
  
"Well, we were tryin' to wake you up." He had a gruff voice similar to the one Bantor had in Draco's dream." 'Cause you were moaning we thought you was having a nightmare or something?" He looked at Draco with a lengthening stare.  
  
"Are you okay?" Goyle asked not fully convinced.  
  
"OF COURSE I'M OKAY!" Draco's voice echoed off the walls leaving a ringing sound lingering in the air above them." look just go to Breakfast and I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked pleased about the idea of going to breakfast, but as they walked out the dormitory room they both cast worried glances at Draco who was now walking himself into the small bathroom at the right of his bed. Shutting the door behind him, Draco stood himself in front of the mirror.  
  
They remind me of puppies, Draco thought with a disgusted look on his face, puppies eager to please and follow their master.  
  
Draco hated this, because ever since he was small Crabbe and Goyle had flanked him, following him everywhere, listening to his every word, but yet Draco never considered them his best friends, he didn't even consider them his friends. To him they were just two loafs who where there. Draco didn't have friends just people who wanted, wanted to hug him, wanted to talk to him, wanted to kiss him. Girls. Draco laughed silently to himself.  
  
Girls he thought with a small smile playing on his lips. I have never felt anything for a girl.  
  
It was the truth Draco had never felt anything for a girl, not even the slightest crush. There were girls who were in love with him, but were in love with him, but he was simply blind to them. Putting on his black robe he walked out his dormitory room and entered the common room. On the left entrance was a fire that was always a blaze with large, smoldering flames which seemed to leap out at anyone who passed it. A slim Slytherin girl with rust-colored hair pulled back in a loose ponytail smiled at him at Draco as he passed her, on habit he smiled back. He left the warm common room, and was walking past the portrait with the fat lady on it when it opened with a large creak. Three people Draco quickly recognized as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley happily walked out a small cheerful babble floated among them. They hadn't seen Draco so he walked slowly, and quietly behind them listening to their every word.  
  
"It will be so fun!" Hermione said joyously to Harry and Ron, a big grin spread across her face, ear to ear." They will be so surprised! I can bake a cake!"She squeaked with happiness.  
  
"I never knew you could bake?" Ron asked curiously looking at Hermione with an astounded look upon his face.  
  
"Well, I don't. .but I found this neat little spell that can turn a basic cake into a beautiful cake in no time!"Naturally Harry and Ron were not surprised Hermione had learned a spell for this because she practically knew every spell.  
  
"Oh Good!" Harry said with mock thankfulness, "I almost thought for a second the entire party would die young. "That set Hermione off.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" She yelled as Ron and Harry cracked up.  
  
"Ha! You think you're sooo funny don't you?" It was at this point that she realized not only Harry and Ron were laughing, but a third person. Turning around she saw Draco Malfoy laughing a laugh she had never heard coming from him. The laughs he always laughed usually began with some snide remark.  
  
Glancing up Draco saw Hermione looking straight at him, and then Harry and Ron followed turning around and giving him looks that plainly asked what he was doing.  
  
What am I doing? He thought hastily to himself avoiding their questioning glares.  
  
"Were you following us?" Ron asked Draco, some anger growing. If there was anything Ron hated more than Draco himself it was a sneak, which he pointed out to himself Draco was being right now.  
  
"I have better things to do than follow you three around, Weasley."Draco was getting a little steamed that Weasley would even consider him to be following them.  
  
"Well, then why were you being so quiet?"Ms.know it all Hermione know questioned him, which set him off little more.  
  
"Because," he said rather slow as if they were stupid" I didn't want this to happen."  
  
"What to happen?"  
  
Now potter wants to question me?! Draco's mind raced as he become angrier and hungrier.  
  
"I didn't want you three to stop, turn around and associate with me 'cause then people would think I know you. That's why I kept my distance." They just stared at him as he spoke Ron looked as if his face was going to blend in with his hair, and Hermione looked offended, while Harry just gave him a look of pure amusement. Draco hated the way Harry always kept his cool, even when Draco gave him his worst.  
  
"Wouldn't wanna ruin your 'cool` reputation, so we'll just leave you here loner." and with that they stalked off not glancing back at him.  
  
"Today!" Snape hit his hand hard on the desk in front of Neville Longbottom's nose to prevent him from resting his head on the desk again. It was potions class and Harry was wishing he could be in his bed asleep or in the Griffindor common room next to the warmth of the fire playing a game of wizard chess with his best friend Ron, instead he was stuck in a room that was almost as cold as his professor Snape's tone and attitude towards him. Glancing around the room he saw the Slytherins Crabbe ,Goyle, and who else but Draco Malfoy.It wasn't that Harry hated him it's just that he treated you like something that had been out in the rain and were really smelly.  
  
"POTTER AND MALFOY!"  
  
Harry and Draco's head jerked up as they heard their names called by snape.  
  
"Uh..I'm sorry what were you talking about?" Harry heard Draco ask in a voice that proved he was just as confused as Harry.  
  
"You two."Snape said in his voice that could only mean trouble" I want to see you two after class." All this he topped off with a nasty smile that made him look as if he were eating a lemon. Sour.  
  
The bell rang and Harry was putting up his stuff when a shadow enveloped him in darkness.  
  
"So," the voice he knew could only belong to the hateable Draco Malfoy said" what did you do now, potter?"  
  
Harry got up from his knees and found himself staring face to face with Draco.  
  
"I didn't do anything I wouldn't be surprised if it was your stupidity that got us in trouble." Harry was furious that Malfoy would imply that, he wasn't the best student in class but he wasn't bad either.  
  
"Both of you shut up." Harry and Draco swirled around to face Snape who had an evil gleam in his eyes as if he had just discovered the school was expelling them. Harry hoped this wasn't the case, because then it would be back to the Dursleys."Neither of you did anything, I just heard from Dumbledore that there is a new kind of competition that will be set up here." he stared at their faces and seeing that they were still quite confused he continued in a more annoyed voice than when he had started." It's a tournament where we will have weekly duels, and since I have been given the pleasure of choosing my team I chose you two." He sounded rather proud when he said this last bit.  
  
"Let me get this straight" Harry said looking at Snape as if he were crazy" you want to put me and this sorry excuse for a wizard-"he was interrupted by an outraged Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Potter I am just as good as you in fact I think I'm better!"  
  
"Yeah! Sure I'd like to see you beat me!" Harry stepped back and took his wand out of his robe sleeve. Draco followed, doing the same, but Snape got between them.  
  
"As much as I'd like to see you two kill each other, I have already registered you two so therefore if I lose you I lose my team." he cast his dark cold eyes over to Harry then Draco.  
  
"Ok."Harry said softly his chest heaving up and down.  
  
This means a lot to Snape, Harry thought with a look of curiosity masked on his face. I wonder why?  
  
Meanwhile Draco was thinking the same thing, he had seen some sort of pleading look in Snape's eyes, like a little boy who wanted something a lot.  
  
"Ok." Draco agreed the truth was he didn't even mind being on a team with Potter. Ever since the first day he had seen potter he had wanted to get to know him better, he knew what it felt like to have to try to live up to other people's expectations. Harry had defeated the dark lord escaping with only a scar on his forehead and since then he had been expected to defeat the dark lord whenever he showed up to kill him. Draco's father was always talking about how important it was for him to learn the dark arts so he could get Potter for the dark lord and please him, Draco knew some dark magic, but his father had forbidden him to use it outside their mansion.  
  
"Good."Snape said, his icy tone had now returned again and so had his stare." our first meet is at the Quidditch field today after your last class." with this he dismissed them with a note to their next teachers. Draco and Harry walked together to their next class because they had the same class next. Entering the dark classroom Draco heard Hermione call out to Harry, and Harry left his side to sit beside her and Ron. After a while Draco found Crabbe and Goyle, and sat down beside them just as professor Sprout began lecturing.  
  
"Coaches!" Yelled a stout man who was slightly balding at the top, with two wisps of hair protruding out of his top lip, which Draco presumed was his mustache." When I call your name you are to come forth with your team and pick from the bowl we have set up here." he glanced around giving the coaches a while to take all of it in. Snape just watched him with small dark eyes. The man continued loudly making emphasizes where he felt was needed." the strips of paper that are in the bowl have names on them." he paused once more before talking again." It will be the name of your team. I will now began to call your names." he shuffled through some papers, and had called several names out before he called out Snapes."SEVERUS SNAPE!"  
  
Harry and Draco followed Snape as he walked to the front of the crowd, to the bowl. He picked a small paper from the wooden bowl and opening it he handed it to Harry who handed it to Draco after he had read it.  
  
SilverFire? This is what Harry and Draco first thought when they read this. They still didn't really know what all this was about Snape hadn't told them much about it, so to them SilverFire meant nothing. After all the coaches had received their team names the stout man gave them some more instructions.  
  
"Ok, when we have meetings like this one, you will be set up on the field in this order." He proceeded to give them their spots on the field, and soon the field was filled with people in little rows. SilverFire, (Harry, Draco, and Snape) were second to last on the field. The man spoke again just to tell them the coaches should set up their own meetings with their team, so that they could practice before their first duel. SilverFire's first duel was the following Thursday, which didn't give, them much time to practice.  
  
"NO!" Snape yelled at Harry as if Harry were about to put a nasty curse on him." Hold, your wand up. Good, now point it directly at your opponent, which right now is Malfoy.Now say the Words!" Harry didn't now what spell it was he was about to say, but it must be worth learning, because Snape had been trying to teach it to Harry for about 30 minutes. With his wand pointed at Draco's chest, Harry said the words he had memorized already.  
  
"Crusates Levas!"A jet of crystal blue light flowed from Harry's wand hitting Draco in the chest. At first it looked like it had no effect on him, but a second later Draco's, wand fell out of his hand and levitated into the air until it was pointed straight at Draco's heart then a red stream of air burst out of it. The red air enveloped Draco causing him to rise too.  
  
"Ok!"Snape yelled at Harry.  
  
"Finite Incantatum!" as soon as Harry yelled this the red air disappeared, andDraco fell to the floor with a loud THUD! His wand following.  
  
"OW!"Draco yelled out as a sharp pain shot up his back.  
  
"Excellent!" This was the first time Harry had gotten praise from Snape.  
  
Draco and Harry took turns practicing this one spell until Snape felt it was as perfect as it could be. Finally, moving on Snape told them they would need to know more then a simple counteract spell to defeat the enemy: RedFire.  
  
So he taught them another spell that would cause an incredible amount of pain to the opponent. After he had taught them it he told them to practice it on each other, but neither of them wanted to.  
  
"Oh come on!"Snape yelled at both of them loudly." After you have it down I'll teach you a spell that will allow you to block its effects." Harry and Draco shot uneasy glances at each other, then Harry spoke in a muffled voice"Ok, I'll go first."  
  
They took their positions in front of one another, and Draco raised his wand waiting for Snape to give him a signal.  
  
"NOW!"Snape yelled his voice already sounding hoarse, from yelling all night.  
  
"Apparus difinate!"Draco's voice sounded strange and alone in the deserted field, but it was loud and strong at the same time. The thick string of green light that floated out of Draco's wand hit Harry in the stomach causing him to gasp. A little moan escaped Harry's lips as he fell to his knees, grasping his stomach. He felt the pain start in his stomach, but slowly and painfully it moved to his legs. Hoping it would stop he clutched his stomach and silently cursed.  
  
"Ok!"Snape gave another signal and Draco disarmed the spell. Harry still on his knees looked up and saw sympathy? Sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"Good job, Mr.Malfoy"  
  
They continued practicing and perfecting the three spells Snape had taught them that night, till finally seeing the tired look upon their faces, let them go to their dormitory and sleep. Harry and Draco trudged up the stairs, very tired and sore. Getting to his dorm room Harry passed Ron's bed and fell onto his own. He was asleep before he hit the bed.  
  
"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE WILL BEGIN OUR FIRST DUEL!" The voice boomed over the Quidditch field as Harry and Draco faced their opponent. Their opponent was RedFire and as tired as Harry and Draco were they had determined looks upon their faces. Snape had prepared them for this first duel, but Draco still had doubts. RedFire was made up of a Ravenclaw girl and a Hufflepuff guy that neither Harry nor Draco knew. Harry and Draco raised their wands towards their opponents.rere 


	2. fatum sidereus

second chapter  
  
  
Draco raised his wand towards the Ravenclaw girl, ready like a tiger about to pounce on its prey.  
"Crusates Levas!" Draco yelled the spell him and Harry had practiced all too often.Like in the practice sessions with Snape he saw the stream of crystal blue light hit his opponent.one down and another on the way.Draco thought to himself silently, as he glanced over to Harry who looked as if he was going to be sick.  
"Hey Potter!"Draco yelled at him jerking Harry's attention towards him.  
"Come on hurry up!"He yelled at him ,but before Harry could cast his spell the Hufflepuff was already casting his.  
"Potter move! "Draco yelled as he saw the opponents lips move and heard his scratchy voice call out his spell.  
Harry ,who had just been pulled out of a dazed state quickly moved out of the opponents wands view as soon as he heard Draco.  
Turning around, Harry pointed his wand at the Hufflepuff and yelled loudly "Apparus Difinite!"his opponent keeled over grabbing his stomach in pain.  
They had won.  
"The winner for SilverFire against RedFire is SILVERFIRE!"  
The crowd roared with applause and Harry heard yells of praise from Hagrid, who was standing next to Hermione and Ron,both of which were yelling at the top of their lungs.  
"Good job you two." Harry turned towards the voice and saw Draco standing beside him along with Snape."I had little doubt you could do it,"continued Snape."But then again I taught you."he smiled a nasty smile that told them he was not congratulating them, but merely giving praise to himself.Snape walked off, his midnight black robes flapping in the cool air behind him.  
"Well,"Harry heard Draco say."That was a waste of our time."He had a small smile on his lips as he spoke.  
"What do you mean?We won!"Harry spoke giving Draco a confused look.  
"Yeah I know we won ,but what did we really win potter?"Draco now look as if he was worried about something ,but Harry couldn't really tell.  
"I don't know."now Harry was wondering the same thing.  
The air around them got quiet until they harry heard the voices of Hermione and Ron yelling out to him.  
"HARRY! "Draco turned towards the voices only to see Ron stop in front of him gasping a bit his face in a questioning stare.  
"Oh hey you guys." Harry replied a bit confused at the rush of excitement that seemed to flow out of Hermione.  
"Congratulatiuons!"Hermione yelled as she jumped up and hugged Harry, then giving an unsure glance at Draco continued talking her voice a quick slur of words.  
"Oh my God! Harry this is so cool!"She beemed at Harry.  
"What so great about it we just won a duel?"harry was a little alarmed by her enthusiasm.  
Harry looked at Ron expecting him to say something , but saw him looking at draco with a glare that could only mean trouble.  
"Hey Ron!"Harry said quickly."your'e my best friend and yet I haven't heard a word of praise from you!"  
"Oh yeah, good job."he said tonelessly, not even glancing up at Harry.he was too busy staring at draco.  
"What?"Draco said suddenly to Ron."never seen such beauty?"his voice was coated with sarcasm.  
"actually I have seen such beauty as yours, Hermione and I passed by Mrs. Norris on the way out here!"Ron let his voice drip with as much hate as he could muster.  
Draco gritted his teeth as he stepped towards Ron.Harry got between them quickly , not wanting Ron to get in anymore trouble than he had so far.The slytherins ,always the jokesters(*sarcasm*) had set rons robes on fire during potions class, while they were making a potion that would allow the drinker to set himself on fire, and not feel a thing.Ron had cried out in pain as the flames swallowed up his robes, and Snape casting a Dark glance towards Ron had said with a sneer "obviously your potion didn't work."  
"ok!what did you guys want again?"Harry asked Ron as he held him away from Draco.  
"Well,"Hermione answered."I read an article in The Daily Prophet about the Fire Fracas."  
"The what?"Draco asked a slightly confused look spread across his face.  
Hermione gave a barely audible "Argh!" as she looked at Draco.Her stomach dropped as she looked into his eyes.His eyes shine like silver, how come I never noticed? She continued staring at him her eyes working their way down his face, checking his every feature.Draco realizing she was staring at him looked at Harry and cleared his throught slightly.  
"Oh um …sorry"She blushed a little and glanced at Harry and Ron slightly, they had noticed too and were looking at her with curious and amused looks set on their faces.  
"The Fire Fracas…."Still seeing their confused faces, she started again this time in a louder voice."Here let me read it.Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry is one of the first schools to be introduced to the Fire Duels, or the Fire Fracas.The Fire Fracas consists of duels between several teams which are named after magical fires.The winner of each duel will take the opponents goblet of fire."looking up she saw they were still confused."ok, look let me summarize it for you.you won against red fire right?so, you get their cup or goblet of fire.Each team has a goblet of fire according to their team name, for example your goblet would have silver fire, because your team name is Silverfire.at the end of all the duels the team with the most goblets of fire will move on to a sort of final match against the winners of other schools.The grand prize being a trip to America!that's whats so neat!"she concluded.  
"Ok so all we have to do is win and we get to go to America?"Harry asked a little excited himself.  
"Why would we want to win a trip to america all there is there is a mother load of muggles!were talking the Queen ship!"Draco exclaimed.  
"Shut up Malfoy!"Ron said, a sneer on his face.  
"Wait a minute!i just thought of something"Harry said."Snape told us that we didn't get a prize.It was just a matter of who's weak and who's strong."  
"I always knew he was a slither!"Ron yelled.  
"shhh!"Hermione said hushing Ron up.  
They walked back to Hogwarts together, but separated when they entered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The worst class to be in was Snapes.Ron wished he could magic himself away.He hadn't done his Potions homework and now he was regretting it.The doors flew open with a loud bang on the walls and Snape followed by two young girls walked in.  
Ron suspected a lecture coming on.  
"Listen up class!"Snape said loudly.  
Ron was right.  
The class didn't get silent instead they talked louder.  
"All right, All right"Snape said."OK! SHUT UP!"  
The class grew silent quick.  
"Today I am very pleased to make an announcment"he looked around the room at all the still faces.  
"We have recieved two new students from Adeni School of witchcraft and wizardry, in America."the class broke into a babble of talk, but Snape shut them up with a glare.He placed a hand on each girls shoulder.  
they were both slender, with deep brown, almost black hair and golden eyes which gleamed with amusement.their hair tumbled down in loose waves, falling just right on their shoulders, they couldv'e been twins if it were'nt for the fact that one had a smile on her face and the other was looking around with a look on her face as if she were upset about something.  
"This is Ariana and Rachel Latimer."Snape said grandly.  
"My Nieces."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bloody Hell!"ron exclaimed."his neices!"  
It was after potions class and Harry, Ron , and Hermione were walking towards the common room.  
"that threw me off my seat!"Ron yelled loudly as they stood infront of the potrait with the fat lady on it.  
  
"Password please?"The fat lady asked them curtly.  
"Oh um, Majoris Dosicis."Hermione replied.  
"That's so scary! Snape! of all people !Woah!"Ron continued loudly.  
He was about to start talking again, but stopped when he saw Rachel Latimer sitting on an oversized armchair in front of the roaring fire.She looked up at ron as they entered and smiled at him, making him go red all the way up to his ears.  
"Don't worry continue with what you were saying."A sweet voice spoke out from behind them.Turning around they saw ariana Latimer who had been walking behind them the whole time.  
"Uh........" ron couldn't speak.  
Ariana stepped out more into the light of the fire. the gleaming fire reflected off her eyes, making them glow.  
"I was deeply interested in the conversation"Ariana continued speaking a smile dancing on her lips.Harry looked at her and his mind and heart raced.  
"You're in Gryffindor?"harry managed to say.  
"Yes.Are you so suprised?" she said passing by Harry her cloaks brushing his."Uncle wasn't so happy either but what can you do?"She looked at harry, glancing up and down his body as if inspecting him.Harry blushed slightly.  
"I'm Ariana Latimer."She moved her hand infront of her to shake harry's hand.as soon as their hands touched he felt a spark of heat.  
"I-I'm Harry Potter."For a minute Harry thought she like all the others would look at his scar that barely hid beneath his untidy hair.  
She didn't instead she turned towards ron who was still a bit red.  
"I believe I know you already."She raised her left eyebrow in a questioning manner."but," she continued "we were not properly introduced." She then reached her hand out toward Ron.Harry saw Rons eyes open wide as he took her hand.After that she then introduced herself to Hermione who seemed a little taken back.  
"Well," Hermione said timidly" we must-"  
"going already?"Ariana questioned as she sat down lazily on the unoccupied armchair which was opposite to her sisters.  
Hermione looked stunned.Ariana was now opening a book, which from the cover looked like a secondhand book.She recieved a stern look from Rachel.She noticed this and looked at Hermione.  
"Oh, I am truly sorry I keep forgeting to stay out of other peoples thoughts."She however had already looked back down at her book, so she did not notice the strange looks upon their faces.A moment later she looked up and saw Ron looking at her book, with a quizzical look.  
"The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5."she said glancing back down."I looked at it at the end of last year, only to find I already knew it."she didn't have a vane tone, but a rather annoyed one.  
Ron was still looking at the book as if his question had not been answered.  
"It's a secondhand book ."She looked up at Ron who turned a bright red again.  
"oh I'm sorry again!"She said after another stern look from her sister."I just never found any sense in buying a new book, why buy a new one?" she got up gracefully and walked over to them in a catlike manner.She continued to talk Ron and Harry looking at her naturally tinted lips as she spoke."When," she continued"You can have one that tells a story, like look see here." she moved between Ron and Harry so that one was on each side of her and could see the thing she was pointing at with a slender finger.It was a page that was slightly tattered, and on the top left corner of the page was a large heart with several words in it.  
"Now I know that a Cho Chang was in love with a..." she thought a little as she tried to make out the fading ink." Ah, a Cedric Diggory."  
Harry hoped that Ariana wasn't reading his thoughts right now, cause then she would find out about the painful crush he had had on Cho Chang.  
"But, "she said turning her head to look at ron their faces close enough that you would've thought they were about to kiss."on page one hundred and twelve you find out, that Cho no longer likes Cedric, but likes Oliver Wood.Now I've met him.Good choice Chang."she then looked at Harry, their eyes locked.  
"like I said before, we must go to bed we have transfiguration tommorow, first."Hermione said loudly.  
The moment was gone.  
Hermione was already tugging on Ron and harrys arm.  
"Goodnight!"Ariana called as they stepped onto the spiral staircase leading to their dorms."See you tommorow in first!"  
She sat back down in the armchair, thinking silently to herself a moment before speaking.  
"and second, and third, and fourth.."she stroked her finger on the armrest of the chair.Rachel smiled up at her.  
"Now how are you going to do that?"a fake innocence lingering on her voice.  
"Simple."Ariana replyed."Give me your schedule." Her sister handed her the schedule and sat back an amused look on her face.  
"I'll just change it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello Harry!" Ariana called out among the great hall as she entered.Everyone looked at her, she simply ignored their stares and walked till she was at the table where Harry Potter sat at.Neville Longbottom and a rather small chunky boy who were sitting in front of Harry moved leaving a small space for ariana to sit.She took it thankfully, saying thanks to them before she started talking to harry.  
"Harry I don't want to seem a bit awkward, but may I see your schedule?"she asked looking at harry sweetly, eyes wide.  
"sure, i don't think we will have very many classes together though I never get lucky."he handed over a crumpled piece of parchment which she carefully unfolded, and laid in front of her.  
"Hmm..." she muttered her brow furrowed in concentration." we have first, and second together, then.....we have all our classes together!"she looked up at Harry happily.Harry's heart lept as he smiled back.She was easily the prettiest girl, and the nicest.Harry felt so close to her.  
"really?" he stammered looking into her eyes trying to tell if she was really happy about it.her eyes were a golden brown and the light radiating from the bewitched ceiling above made them shine like gold, and the warmth he felt when he looked in them was as warm as the fire in the Gryffindor common room.  
"Mmm Hmm."she replied nodding her head.  
Harry and her exchanged another smile before Hermione reminded them that it was time to go to their first class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now," Snape announced to the class." I am going to be announcing the partners you will be working with for the remainder of the year on the potions being made in here."he glanced around his dark eyes darting from face to face."When i call your name, go find your partner and begin on the assigned potion if you ask me for help on anypart of the potion you automatically fail."He smiled a nasty smile, but changed to a rather cheerful looking one when he saw his niece Ariana."lets begin."  
"Millicent Bulstrode and Harry Potter."harry looked from millicent to Ron who gave a quick smile, that reminded harry of the smiles people gave you when they knew you were going to die, but wanted to give you hope.  
"Draco Malfoy and Ariana Latimer."Ariana rose from her seat and slinked over to the table which had a handsome boy seated at it.Ariana noticed he had blonde hair that made his silvery eyes stand out.  
"Hmm.." she thought."i like him already."  
"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."Ariana was taken back by his warm deep voice.  
"Ariana Latimer."she extended her hand and he took it, she felt his thick pulse beneath her index finger as it lay on his wrist.It quickened as she said the charm quickly in her mind.It was a simple handshake her uncle snape had taught her, along with other various things. whenever she met someone she placed a spell on them which allowed her to have a connection with them, like read their thoughts, feel their feelings, and keep them safe.They were always kept safe as long as they were not threatened on the bottom crescent of the moon, thats the way she made it to be.bottom crescents were very rare, almost unheard of.  
"Pleasure to meet you Ariana."Draco replied politely."Shall we begin?"  
"lets."Ariana read the instructions to the potion, while Draco gathered the materials needed."Oh it's the confessio spell."Ariana read aloud to Draco who was on his knees getting some parchment and a quill from his bookbag.  
"Really?"He said looking at the paper, when he had gotten up."That's a rather easy one."  
Ariana looked at him trying to see if he was lying, but as she read his thoughts he was already trying to remember it.  
"Confessio spell?.....Oh, of course the Confessio spell makes you confess to one thing for every drop given to you."Dracos thoughts entered Arianas mind, and a smile formed on her lips.  
"Beauty and brains."Ariana thought to herself as she looked at Draco.  
"ok."Draco looked at her his silver eyes shining brightly"Do you want me to get the resate?"  
"sure, I'll simmer the leafell."She smiled warmly at him, and he smiled back before going to the front of the class.  
Draco smiled at Ariana and felt a tug on his heart.He wasn't scared of her, he was scared of his feelings for her. The truth was he had very much fallen head over heels for her.He walked toward the table again, where she was simmering the leafell , it was then that he noticed a snowy white cat standing next to Ariana looking up at what she was doing.the cat glanced quickly at Draco then looked at Ariana who turned towards Draco and laughed a light laugh.  
"Amiculus, this is Draco,"She looked up at Draco smiling."Draco Malfoy." 


End file.
